I Kissed a Girl
by The Tenth Horcrux
Summary: Rose Weasley is ranting about yet another guy that she's fed up with, Scorpius Malfoy. But Lily Luna Potter isn't listening, per se. She's noticed something else, something that she's trying so hard to deny. For the Pairing One Hour Challenge


**A/N: **This fic is for the Pairing One Hour Challenge by Gamma Orionis. I used the pairing Rose/Lily Luna and the prompt (song) 'I Kissed a Girl' by Jill Sobule. _Warning: _This is cousincest, obviously; so don't read it unless you're okay with that. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Rose Weasley strutted angrily into the common room. That was how they, or Rose, more specifically, began talking. Before Lily knew it, Rose had flung into a rant about another guy that she was fed up with.

This was common for Lily at this point, nothing she hadn't expected. Something like this happened more often than not, quite honestly.

Rose seemed to be obsessed with guys, even though in the end, they always left the two of them in the same place, Rose storming angrily into the common room and Lily sitting in the seat across from her, comforting her until she felt better. And then the cycle repeated itself.

Today the rant was about Scorpius Malfoy, Rose's on again, off again boyfriend that she seemed to fancy so very much.

Lily wasn't too fond of him.

There wasn't anything wrong with him; he was handsome and nice enough.

But what he had with Rose made Lily feel… Jealous? Yes, that's what it was. Jealousy. Although she didn't know why she felt how she did.

What reason would she have for being jealous of that? Obviously she didn't have feelings for Scorpius. No, that would be absurd. Absolutely out of the question.

So what was it? Was it just the fact that Lily wanted a relationship? Was she that desperate that she was jealous of the fact that her cousin had a forbidden (yes, she had to include the fact that it was forbidden), on again, off again relationship?

No, there was something more. What could it have been?

Lily had looked up, watching Rose continuously rant about something that Scorpius had said to her before they broke up once more.

She continued to stare, still thinking. But she was caught off guard by something that she hadn't completely noticed before. Rose was, well… bloody beautiful.

She knew that Rose had always been pretty, because she was her cousin, after all. They got together quite often, and especially when they were younger, because her parents and Rose's parents were close friends. But she hadn't realized it to this extent before.

Her gorgeous, fiery red hair was perfect; almost anyone would want it. And her eyes… They were to die for. A perfect shade of blue. Nothing compared to her boring green eyes, that was for sure.

She was mesmerizing. Everything about her was wonderful. But… No. Surely that didn't mean anything. Girls could recognize each other's beauty, right? There was no way …

"Lily? Are you even listening to a word I'm saying?"

Lily blinked. She had forgotten that Rose had even been talking; she had completely drowned her out.

"Of course I am. You're talking about Scorpius."

Rose stared, unconvinced.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I just got… Distracted. I'm sorry, Rose."

Rose shook her head, staring questioningly. Apparently, Lily had looked the part as well. "Why are you distracted?" She shifted in her chair, leaning forward a bit.

Lily's heart leaped in her chest, but she ignored it, moving back a bit. "Oh, it's—it's nothing. Don't worry about me. What were you saying?"

Rose nodded slowly, but seemed to be unconvinced, still. "Are you okay, Lily? Something seems off about you. Is there something you want to tell me about?"

Lily's mind began to race. What would she say? What _could _she say?

She felt something for her cousin at this very moment that she had never felt before. It was definitely something different, and Lily couldn't say that she hated it, but she didn't like it much either. Rose probably didn't feel this. Right?

Rose leaned closer, dropping her voice and setting her hand on top of Lily's. Her heart began to race again. "You can tell me anything, Lily, honestly. I love you, you're one of my best friends."

Lily blinked. They were even closer now, and she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Rose, I… I don't know how to say this. I think I… Well, I honestly don't know what I think anymore. That's the problem."

Rose smiled faintly and leaned in even closer. Their faces were nearly touching at this point. "Honestly, I feel the same way. I'm done with Scorpius, and I'm done with all of that. He's made me doubt everything and I'm don't care anymore. He doesn't matter. But, you know what does matter?"

"Wh-What?"

"You."

Their lips touched. And just as quickly, they separated. "See you later, Lily."

Lily Luna Potter had just kissed a _girl. _A girl that happened to be Rose Weasley, her very own _cousin. _

Lily nodded, watching Rose go, but not saying a word.

She brought her hands up to her lips and felt them, wondering if even a thing that had just happened was real life.

The kiss was just a peck. Nothing more, nothing less. But even so, it was true, and she could confirm it.

Even if her feelings would eventually go to waste, and even though she knew that in a few days time, there would probably be another guy for Rose to rant about, she was happy that she knew what she felt. And that was good enough for her.

**FIN.**


End file.
